helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanchatte Ren'ai
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 10 MY ME |Japanese = なんちゃって恋愛 |released = August 12, 2009 August 30, 2009 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 12:48 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Shouganai Yume Oibito 39th Single (2009) |Next = Kimagure Princess 41st Single (2009) }} Nanchatte Ren'ai (なんちゃって恋愛; Fake Love) is the 40th single release by the Japanese pop girl group Morning Musume. It was released on August 12, 2009 in four versions: regular edition, a 40th single commemorative, and two limited edition versions. Tracklist Regular Edition #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Aki Urara (秋麗; Autumn's Beauty) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Instrumental) 40th Single Commemorative Edition #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Subete wa Ai no Chikara (すべては愛の力, The Power of Love is Everything) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Aki Urara (秋麗; Autumn's Beauty) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Instrumental) DVD #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Aki Urara (秋麗; Autumn's Beauty) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Instrumental) DVD #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Close-up Ver. Black) Event V #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Takahashi Ai Ver.) #Nanchatte Renai (Niigaki Risa Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Kamei Eri Ver.) #Nanchatte Renai (Michishige Sayumi Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Tanaka Reina Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Kusumi Koharu Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Mitsui Aika Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Junjun Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Linlin Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Single Information ;Nanchatte Ren'ai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru *Strings: Gen Ittetsu Strings *Chorus: Takahashi Ai *Music Video: Suzuki Toshiyuki ;Aki Urara *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: AKIRA *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tsunku, AKIRA ;Subete wa Ai no Chikara *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri TV Performances *2009.07.22 Saishin Hits Wednesday J-POP *2009.08.09 MUSIC JAPAN *2009.08.14 Music Station *2009.08.21 Minna de Utaou! Family Song *2009.08.21 Music Fighter *2009.08.22 MelodiX! *2009.08.30 Osaka Hashissou Stage West Wind *2011.05.09 J-MELO Concert Performances ;Nanchatte Ren'ai *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ (as part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (as part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as part of a medley) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Haga Akane *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 - ANGERME *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ ;Aki Urara *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei ;Subete wa Ai no Chikara *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 Oricon Chart Positions ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 70,299 Trivia *On the August 14, 2009 broadcast of Music Station, former Morning Musume members Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Konno Asami did a special performance as backing dancers in a collaboration with the current members. *7th generation member Kusumi Koharu gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *As of February 2016, the official music video is 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *This is the highest-selling single under Takahashi Ai's leadership. *This is the 8th generation's highest selling single. Additional Videos モーニング娘。『なんちゃって恋愛』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Nanchatte Ren'ai (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。『なんちゃって恋愛』 (Close-up Ver.BLACK)|Nanchatte Ren'ai (Close-Up Ver.Black) モーニング娘。『なんちゃって恋愛』 (Close-up Ver.White)|Nanchatte Ren'ai (Close-Up Ver.White) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Nanchatte Ren'ai, Aki Urara, Subete wa Ai no Chikara cs:Nanchatte Ren'ai it:Nanchatte Ren'ai Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2009 Singles Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:2009 Event Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles